ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Code Geass
Code Geass is a Japanese anime series created by Sunrise, directed by Gorō Taniguchi, and written by Ichirō Ōkouchi. Code Geass is set after the occupation of Japan by the Holy Empire of Britannia (which ironically, doesn't have the British Isles) on August 10, 2010 a.t.b. of the Britannian Calendar. The Britannians occupied Japan with their shiny, newly-invented robot weapons, the Knightmare Frames, then acted like typical meanies and stripped Japan of its name. It was then afterwards referred to as Area 11. A Britannian prince (specifically, Lelouch vi Britannia) is kicked out of his own country by his father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia. After his mother is mysteriously killed, Lelouch vows to destroy Britannia, and therefore his father, the Emperor. He gains an odd ability through the mysterious power of the Geass and becomes the leader of the resistance movement to seek revenge for his mother's death and to create a safe haven where Nunnally, his sister, can live happily ever after. Sad thing is that he's a little extreme ''in his actions. Geass The Geass is powerful tool, also known as the Power of the Kings. It is bestowed upon people by immortals who possess the 'Code'. Its power lies in the person it is bestowed upon; its abilities can vary, but all are based upon the mind. For example, Lelouch's is Mind Control, Mao's is Telepathy, and the Emperor's is Memory Manipulation. This means that having a Geass that controls lightning (yes, this was in a trollfic), fire, or some other elemental power is a serious charge. Don't do it. Knightmare Frames Knightmare Frames are robots that look freakishly like humans. Their energy source is a sakuradite cube called the Core Luminous. The cube revolves at high speeds during a state of drive activation. All Knightmare Frames are turned on by using a key that looks like a USB stick. Knightmare Frames are typically armed with wired rocket anchors called Slash Harkens and a number of other weapons. Later on, these robots are given the ability to fly. Knightmare Frames are very shiny. Main Characters ; Lelouch Lamperouge : Born Lelouch vi Britannia, exiled by his father. His Geass allows him to demand absolute obedience from anybody; however, even without Geass, Lelouch is a dangerous opponent. His intelligence is borderline genius, and he is famed for his meticulous strategies. He is also famous for his chess abilities, being able to defeat almost everyone he plays against. Unfortunately, his physical abilities are so bad that he is outpaced by most anybody during a race. ; Suzaku Kururugi : Lelouch's childhood friend and son of Japan's last prime minister, Genbu Kururugi. It is later revealed that Suzaku did a bad thing when he was young, because he murdered his father (accidentally) during a heated argument. Suzaku believes that achieving results through bad methods is meaningless, and therefore demonstrates his naïvety. His physical prowess is top-notch, and so he carries out most of the plans that Lelouch can think up. ; C.C. : A mysterious, immortal, green-haired 'witch' who establishes a contract with Lelouch on the condition that he grant her one wish. She will do anything to ensure that Lelouch does not die before fulfilling their contract. She is often shown immodestly dressed, but we won't go there. C.C. has the power of the Code. ; Nunnally Lamperouge : Lelouch's innocent younger sister, crippled and blind due to the trauma of her mother's brutal assassination. ; Kallen Stadtfeld Kouzuki : A pink/red haired 'mixed' girl of Britannian and Japanese descent. Kallen is a highly-skilled Knightmare Frame pilot, though this title is helped by her advanced Knightmare Frame, the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. In Badfic Lelouch is usually portrayed as the uke in slashfic, with Suzaku portrayed as the seme. Surprisingly, slashfics are more common in the ''Code Geass fandom than Suefics. Not that they are any better. Lelouch/Suzaku slashfics are probably the most common. Which is why the 'Romance' tab available in the Pit is to be avoided. Sues in the Code Geass fandom are almost always Warrior!Sues. That means that they either a) steal Kallen's spotlight, or b) become a female version of Suzaku. There's also a small population of Gary Stus, most of whom share the same cliches as the Sues. They often have a 'special' Geass that's more powerful than Lelouch's. Category:Continua Category:Anime and Manga